High School is a New Start Right?
by The Random Cookie
Summary: Miyuki Umeki, one of the least popular girls in school thanks to number one boy Sasuke, has become afraid to love and somewhat anti-social. Her sister, second most popular girl Ayame Umeki seems to have fallen for Naruto. Full summary inside. T for safety
1. Profiles

High School is a New Start Right?

Mookie: I don't own Naruto!!! I don't ok? But I do own Miyuki, Ritsu and Riku. My bestest friend eva owns Ayame.

Full summary: No one could have guessed, but Miyuki Umeki dated the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha for six months! Just that alone brought her social status up, and she was almost even with her sister, one of the most popular girls in school, Ayame Umeki. But what no one knew was that Sasuke was abusive. Physically and verbally. After dumping her in front of the whole school, Miyuki has become almost completely anti-social, and afraid to love. But what happens when she meets identical twins Ritsu and Riku Suzuki and her life turns upside down? Ayame has her own adventures and troubles as well. Being the second most popular girl in school, everyone expects her to end up with Kiba, Sasuke's right-hand man. But she seems to have fallen for Naruto Uzumaki, one of the least popular boys at school. Join their adventures through love, sorrow, pain and more.

Name: Ritsu Suzuki

Age: 15

Year: 1st

Hair: Pale red

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Family: Riku Suzuki

Social Status: Somewhere in the middle

Name: Riku Suzuki

Age: 15

Year: 1st

Hair: Pale Red

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Family: Ritsu Suzuki

Social Status: Somewhere in the middle

Name: Miyuki Umeki

Age: 15

Year: 1st

Hair: Black with pink bangs

Eyes: Dark green

Family: Ayame Umeki

Social Status: Very low

Name: Ayame Umeki

Age: 15

Year: 1st

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Family: Miyuki Umeki

Social Status: 2nd most popular girl

Ba-nah! There's the profiles for all the OC's in my story!! Chapter one will be uploaded fairly quickly, so keep checking back! And don't forget to R&R please!

Lots of love,

3 The Random Cookie


	2. New friends, old friends, and plotting

High School Is a New Start Right?

Chapter 1, Old friends, new friends and plotting

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Mookie: The day I own Naruto, will be the day when anime characters come through my TV and take over the world. Yeah, probably not gonna happen any time soon. So, here's the official first chapter!

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Sighing, a black and pink haired freshman could be seen unwrapping a lollipop and putting in her mouth with a sad expression. Eager to get out of the January cold, she hurried into the school, ramming into someone. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Said the girl with pink hair that was rammed into. "Hey wait, you're Miyuki aren't you?" Miyuki simply nodded sadly. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself, and then began helping Miyuki pick her things up. "Ummm, thanks.....Sakura." Miyuki said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's nothing really!"

"If you say so...."

"So, Miyuki, where are you headed?"

"Library."

"Oh! Me too! I'm meeting some friends there! Do you want to meet them??"

"Umm...Not re-"But before she could finish, Sakura had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her off in the direction of the library. Arriving at the library, Sakura introduced her to all her friends. "Miyuki-chan, this is Hinata Hyuuga and Temari. Hinata, Temari, this is Miyuki." Miyuki shifted from side to side nervously, unsure of what to say. "Um, nice to meet you all, but I've got a paper to finish for Miss Kurenai's class. So, err...." She said nervously, sliding out of Sakura's grasp and seating herself in the corner she normally sat in when she was there. The three girls just watched as Miyuki walked off, then looked at each other. "I do feel kind of sorry for her...." Temari whispered to Sakura and Hinata, who nodded in agreement. "We should do something for her....Hook her up with someone...." Sakura said, leaning in closer to the other two girls so that they couldn't be heard. "We should...." Hinata agreed.

"But who???" Temari asked.

"That'll be your job Temari. You're sneakier than both Hinata and I put together."

"I'm on it. So basically, the usual matchmaking job? Follow her, follow some guys, report?"

"Yup. And then Hinata and I will take it from there." And with that, a plan to pair Miyuki up with another guy in the school began.

Meanwhile, Miyuki was in her corner finishing the book report that she forgot to do. Adding the final touch, which was her signature at the bottom of the last page, she slid her report into her binder and her book back into her backpack. Leaning back into the chair, she winced in pain as a cut on her shoulder hit the chair. "Stupid Sasuke......Stupid me...Why, why, why, why?" She muttered, gathering her things and quietly leaving the library. On her way to her locker, she passed by queen-bee Ino and of course, Ino's right hand girl, Ayame. "Well well well, look what we have here!" Ino sneered. "What did Sasuke ever see in you anyways? You're just a worthless little goth girl." She went on. "Ino, come on. She's not worth your time." Ayame said, attempting to spare her sister from the harsh verbal beating that was for sure going to come. Getting away quickly and finally reaching her locker, Miyuki saw a familiar head of ruffled blonde hair in front of her locker. "Naru-chan!!! You're back!!" She exclaimed, giving her best friend a one armed hug. "I missed you too Miyu-chan." Naruto chuckled. Sliding her things into her locker, she briefly looked into the small mirror before slamming it shut. "Neh, Miyu-chan, it's your free period right?"

"Yeah….Why?"

"I know this great place for ramen that's not to far from here!" Hearing this made Miyuki laugh. "Well, I guess." And at that, both Naruto and Miyuki left the school and headed off to the ramen place.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

'_What is she doing and who is that with her?' _Wondered Ayame when she saw Miyuki and a blonde boy leaving the school out of the corner of her eye. Yawning quietly, she laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes briefly. Ino had called her last night and had talked to her until three that morning. And that conversation was mostly Ino complaining about a wardrobe malfunction, wondering what lipstick to wear and what boys were cute and which ones weren't. Next to her, Ino was still talking. Apparently she never got tired of hearing her own voice. How did she get here anyways? Oh right, being related to Sasuke's girlfriend. But when Miyuki was dumped, Ino was apparently feeling merciful on Ayame and decided to make become her new best friend, which kept Ayame's popularity high. Although, being as popular as she was, it had its ups and downs. Good side, she was happy, she didn't need to worry abut not having anyone to talk to, and she didn't have many troubles. Bad side, people always expected certain things of her, people always expected her to only go out with certain people, and her own sister rarely talked to each other. Before Miyuki was dumped, Ayame was the one she went to. Ayame was the only one that knew about how abusive Sasuke was. Ayame tended to the cuts, scratches and bruises Miyuki always came home with. Ayame was the shoulder Miyuki occasionally cried on. She was the only person Miyuki could cry around. And now, she was lucky if Miyuki said more than a sentence too her when they were at home. The best she could do now was attempt to keep Ino away from her. Her sister was under enough stress as it was; she didn't need Ino breathing down her neck constantly. Closing her eyes, she decided to give in and listen to Ino's constant chatter. "…it perfect? Sasuke will be mine for sure before the Valentine's Dance!" Was all Ayame heard before giving a small gasp. So it was Ino's fault that Sasuke dumped Miyuki. Still somewhat shocked, she continued to listen. "It's just like my last plan. Fake evidence of his girl cheating on him, she gets dumped in front of everyone, instant popularity downfall. But of course, this time I'll personally give him the evidence, and then he'll be all mine!!" Ino said with an innocent sounding laugh. Standing up quickly, Ayame picked up her things. "Sorry Ino, I gotta run. Totally forgot about a paper due next period" She said before dashing out of the room.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Still laughing with Naruto as they re-entered the school, they passed by Ayame. Miyuki merely nodded a hello, while her blonde comrade stared at her until she rounded a corner. "Who was that?" He asked, snapping out of the trance he had apparently gone into. "That, would be my sister, miss popularity princess, Ayame. She's Ino's best friend and Kiba has his eye on her. I wish you luck though." Miyuki said.

"Oh. Tell me honestly, do I have any chance at all?"

"Possibly. She doesn't like Kiba all that much, so you've got a 50-50 chance. But here's my advice, talk to her a while first, be her friend. Then ask her out."

"Yes! Well then, I just might be your big brother in about five years."

"Don't even start. You haven't even talked to her yet."

"So? A guy can dream can't he?"

"You're so weird Naru-chan. But I have to go. Iruka gets pissed when I'm late." And at that, she gave her best friend a hug and then ran to get to her next class. Turning the corner at almost full speed she crashed into two people with a very loud _THUD! _This caused all her things, her journal included to go flying. "Gomen, gomen!" Miyuki's voice was barely louder then a squeak. "Its ok." said two people in unison.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Mookie: And that is where I'll leave off! Yay for cliffies!! You can probably guess who she ran into, so I won't go far into that. But Ino is evil ain't she? So anyways, I'll start chapter 2 ASAP, but I won't post it until I get at least 3 more reviews!! SO lots of love until next time,

The Random Cookie


	3. Meetings

High School is a New Start Right?

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Author's note: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do however own Miyuki, Ritsu and Riku. My friend owns Ayame

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Chapter 2

Meetings

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

When she heard two people speak at once, Miyuki looked up through her pink bangs and saw two boys. They both had ruffled pale red hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Both boys were wearing what looked like acid-washed jeans and dark blue t-shirts. She looked down on her own ensemble, which was her favorite pair of ripped jeans, a red Fall Out Boy t-shirt and her black jacket. She blinked in confusion when she saw two right hands in front of her face, but she quickly took them and was pulled to her feet. "A-ano...Thanks..." Miyuki said awkwardly after she had gathered all her things. "You're welcome!" The twin boys said together.

"A-ano, who are you two anyways?"

"I'm Ritsu Suzuki." Said the boy who had a red earring in his right ear.

"And I'm Riku Suzuki" Said the other boy, who had a blue earring in his left ear.

"Miyuki Umeki. Nice to meet you, but I'm running late. Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me." She said quickly, and then darted down the hallway to her class, leaving Ritsu and Riku confused, and standing in the middle of the hall.

Entering her classroom a minute or so before the bell rang, Miyuki slid into her seat in the back and began doodling in her notebook. Seeing as she was so caught up in her drawings, she barely noticed two people come in and sit on either side of her. Only when she looked up did she realize who exactly it was that had sat next to her. And this caused her face to turn a pale shade of pink. Unbeknownst to her, the twins had noticed her blush and were smirking mischievously. When the bell rang, Miyuki was one of the first out of the classroom and on her way to her second class. And during that class, there they were again, sitting by her. It was the same story in her history class, and her biology class. It seemed that those redheads were everywhere she went. _'Why is it even bothering me? Unless…..Oh no. No, no, no, no. I do NOT have a crush on them. No. I've learned what happens when you fall in love. No. No. NO!' _Miyuki thought, hiding her head in her arms and repeatedly banging her head on her desk. After that class, when she darted out before anyone else, the twins were right behind her. Matching her pace, they turned, taking Miyuki with them into one of the hallways that were a dead end.

What's wrong Miki-chan? Why are you avoiding us?" Ritsu and Riku asked in unison. Miyuki's face began turning pinker and pinker as she struggled to find an answer. This caused the twins to smirk even more mischievously then they already were, if that was even possible. "I think Miki-chan has a crush on us. What do you think Riku?" Ritsu asked, leaning down closer to Miyuki, partially trapping her in the dead end of the hallway. "I think you may be right Ritsu. And I'll admit, she is very cute." Riku responded, leaning in as close as Ritsu was. Both of them were still smirking as Miyuki's face turned pinker than her bangs were. "Neh, Miki-chan should come home with us after school today!" The exclaimed in unison.

"A-ano..."

"PLEASE?"

"Eh…I have to study for the Algebra test tomorrow…If I fail again I'll be back in the remedial class…"

"We'll help you study!"

"Errmm…I've got some extra credit to do for Iruka-sensei's class…."

This caused both Ritsu and Riku to burst into laughter. "We're in your class silly. We know he doesn't give extra credit!"

"You two aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope!"

"Well," Miyuki let out a small sigh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" And by this point, her face was redder than her t-shirt.

"Yay! Miki-chan's gonna party with us!" But before they let her out of the corner, they both kissed her on the cheek and were gone in a flash, leaving a very confused and very red Miyuki behind. But as they left, Miyuki did hear one of them say something about her being adorable when she's blushing. Her color finally returning to normal, she brushed her black and pink hair out of her eyes, took a deep breath and headed to her next class.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Are you Ayame Umeki?" Asked a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde boy was wearing black skinny jeans, a black My Chemical Romance shirt (Courtesy of Miyuki of course) and an orange jacket. "Depends on who's asking." Ayame responded coolly. Now Ayame, who was pretty much a polar opposite of Miyuki, was wearing a black tube top, a black mini skirt, and a pink jacket. "Well, does Naruto Uzumaki, your sister's best friend qualify me?" Naruto asked smugly. Ayame laughed once, brushed the single blue streak in her blonde hair out of her eyes and then nodded. "I guess. I'm Ayame. What do you want?" She said.

"To see if you're as pretty up close as you are far away." Hearing this, Ayame turned a pale shade of pink. "You really are Miyu-chan's sister! You both are so easy to make blush!" He continued with a laugh.

"Well Naruto, it was nice meeting you, but I had better get going. Ino's gonna be here any second, so uh, I'll catch you later then." Right as Ayame said her name; Ino appeared around the corner and gasped when she saw Naruto and Ayame together. As Ino approached, Naruto could see her clearer. Long, platinum blonde hair held up in a high ponytail, denim miniskirt, pink tank top, and holding a jacket. Naruto fought the urge to gag at her. "Okay, who are you and what are you doing with Kiba's girlfriend?" The queen bee snapped at Naruto.

"Kiba's not my b-"Ayame tried to say, but was cut off by Ino.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today. You had better leave now if you know what's good for you blondie."

"Meh, I was leaving anyways." Naruto said, walking between Ayame and Ino, and sneakily dropping a not with his name and number in Ayame's bag on his way. "Catch you later Aya-chan!" He said right before he disappeared from sight. Ino sighed and shook her head pitifully. "Seriously Ayame, you shouldn't be around such unpopular people. It's bad for you." Ino said, walking away with Ayame at her side. "But Ino, don't I have a right to know who my sister is hanging out with?"

"And that makes it worse! If he's friends with your sister, that makes him almost bottom of the food chain! Now let's go!" After being silenced like that, Ayame merely sighed and followed Ino.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Mookie: Voila! And that was chapter two of the story!And sorry it's so short. Writer's block seems to have fallen in love with me. Yay!! And don't forget to review! SO uhh….Yeah! Until the next chapter

The Random Cookie


End file.
